Confidences en 100 Mots
by Celebrindal de Gondolin
Summary: Série de Drabbles sur le couple Hermione Granger et Severus Snape qui commence ici par une drôle de présentation ! Deuxième drabble "La Peur", est en ligne ! [HGXSS]
1. Introduction Théâtrale

**Confidences en 100 Mots**

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Jo Rowling est la mère attitrée des personnages d'Harry Potter.

 **Pairing** : Hermione Granger et Severus Snape

 **Rating :** K+

 **Relectrice de choc :** Edhil Morgùl

 **Résumé :** Séries de Drabbles sur le couple Hermione Granger et Severus Snape qui commence ici par une drôle de présentation ![HGXSS]

 **Qu'est qu'un drabble ?** Le Drabble est un travail extrêmement court de fiction littéraire contenant exactement cent mots en longueur, le titre ne compte pas dans le nombre de mots .

* * *

 **oO§Oo**

La Ligue des Personnages Extraordinaires pour annoncer les vignettes qui suivront ce prologue en forme de pièce de Théâtre.

 **oO§Oo**

– Severus Snape !

[ _applaudissements_ ]

– Hermione Granger !

[ _applaudissements_ ]

– Crabbe et Goyle !

[ _applaudissements_ ]

Et...

Draco Malfoy !

[... Pas d'applaudissements]

* * *

 **DRACO MALFOY**

Hey ! Et mes applaudissements alors ?!

 **L'AUTEUR FRAPPADINGUE**

Ce n'est pas de ma faute, un Scroutt à pétard vient de manger l'enregistrement...

[ _En aparté_ ]

Pourvu qu'il croit à ce mensonge aussi gros que le ventre de la tante Marge.

 **oO§Oo**

* * *

 **Entracte... Entracte... Entracte... Entracte... Entracte...**

* * *

 **oO§Oo**

 **NARRATEUR**

Draco entre en scène vêtu d'une tenue sexy qui met ses jambes en valeur, un petit tablier blanc en dentelle recou...

 **DRACO MALFOY**

Oui, bon ça va, on a compris stupide narrateur, tu ne vas pas raconter ma vie non plus ?!

 **NARRATEUR**

Très bien, Draco en tenue d'ouvreuse sexy, fait rouler un chariot plein de friandises.

 **DRACO MALFOY**

Glace au citron, M&M's, Mars glacé...

 **oO§Oo**

[ _Trois coups retentissent dans la salle_ ]

* * *

 **Tap ! Tap ! Tap !**

* * *

 **oO§Oo**

LE RIDEAU SE LÈVE

 **oO§Oo**

CONFIDENCES EN 100 MOTS

* * *

 **.**

C'est Une Blague ?

 **.**

* * *

Deux personnages autant énigmatiques que charismatiques font leur entrée sur scène

 **Elle** , c'est Hermione Granger la Miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard.

 **Lui** , c'est Severus Snape, le terrible ( tout le monde tremble) bâtard graisseux des cachots de Poudlard !

* * *

 **HERMIONE GRANGER**

[ _S'avançant vers le public_ ]

Vous êtes toutes et tous bien installés dans vos fauteuils avec vos friandises préférées en bouche ? Alors c'est parti pour lancer l'entracte. « C'est une blague ? » Eh bien, non... Enfin si, dans la mesure où Severus et moi-même allons devoir incorporer dans nos dialogues la phrase : « C'est une blague. »

 **SEVERUS SNAPE**

[ _Resté dans le fond de la scène_ ]

C'est une blague, Hermione ?

 **HERMIONE GRANGER**

Severus, mon chéri, tu m'avais promis que tu serais compréhensif.

 **SEVERUS SNAPE**

[ _Furieux_ ]

Non !

 **HERMIONE GRANGER**

[ _Faisant les yeux du chat potté_ _de Shrek_ ]

Allez ! S'il te plaît.

 **SEVERUS SNAPE**

[ _Plus têtu que jamais et qui n'en démord pas_ ]

J'ai dit : non ! Et c'est mon dernier mot Hermione.

 **HERMIONE GRANGER**

[ _Qui se fait séductrice_ ]

Mais , ça va être amusant et tu ne veux pas faire plaisir à nos lectrices ?

 **SEVERUS SNAPE**

[ _Croisant les bras, vindicatif_ ]

Qu'elles se débrouillent toutes seules.

 **HERMIONE GRANGER**

[ _Elle prend Severus dans ses bras_ ]

Severus, s'il te plaît, en plus, si tu te souviens, ces drabbles étaient partis d'un défi et...

 **SEVERUS SNAPE**

[ _Surpris et pas rassuré_ ]

Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

 **HERMIONE GRANGER**

[ _Un sourire sournois aux coins des lèvres_ ]

S'il te plaît mon Severus ?

 **SEVERUS SNAPE**

[ _Vaincu_ ]

Bon, très bien mais...

* * *

 _Les deux protagonistes disparaissent de la scène sur cette conjonction de coordination qui ne mène nulle part._

* * *

 **oO§Oo**

LE RIDEAU SE FERME

 **oO§Oo**

LE RIDEAU SE ROUVRE

 **oO§Oo**

 **CRABBE ET GOYLE**

[ _En aparté_ ]

— Dis Crabbe t'es sûr ?

— Mais oui... la ferme Goyle et tire sur la corde.

 **DRACO MALFOY**

[ _Il avance avec son chariot en tenue sexy — c'est bien de le rappeler — et ne fait pas attention à Crabbe et Goyle_ ]

...Glace au citron, M&M's, Mars glacé...

 **CRABBE**

[ _Les sourcils froncés, l'air étonné_ ]

Mais, ça ne serait pas Dr...

 **GOYLE**

[ _Qui coupe Crabbe_ ]

La ferme !

* * *

 _Severus et Hermione réapparaissent sur le devant de la scène, l'air de rien._

* * *

 **SEVERUS SNAPE**

[ _Il regarde sa douce moitié avec les yeux de l'amour_ ]

Tu sais mon Hermione...

 **HERMIONE GRANGER**

Oui mon amour ?

 **SEVERUS SNAPE**

Notre petit discours d'introduction fait bien plus de cent mots !

 **HERMIONE GRANGER**

[ _Portant la main à sa poitrine, l'air choqué sur son visage_ ]

Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! C'est une blague ?

 **SEVERUS SNAPE**

[ _Il dévisage Hermione avec un air gourmand comme s'il allait abuser de son corps,_ _là, maintenant, tout de suite_ ]

 **HERMIONE GRANGER**

[ _Elle rougit, voyant bien le regard que son homme porte sur elle. Elle en est toute retournée d'anticipation_ ]

Arrête de me regarder comme ça Severus, j'ai l'impression d'être nue !

 **SEVERUS SNAPE**

Mais tu es nue, ma mie !

 **HERMIONE GRANGER**

[ _Pas du tout décontenancée par l'affirmation de Severus_ ]

Oui d'accord mais... Ça fait vraiment plus de cents mots ?

 **SEVERUS SNAPE**

J'en ai bien peur.

 **HERMIONE GRANGER**

Tu en es sûr ?

 **SEVERUS SNAPE**

[ _Il hausse les sourcils, un peu agacé_ ]

Certain. J'ai compté.

 **HERMIONE GRANGER**

[ _Toujours nue et qui vraisemblablement n'a toujours pas compris qu'elle l'était_ ]

Oh, là ! Là ! Là ! ... J'espère que Darkklinne se débrouillera mieux que nous.

 **SEVERUS SNAPE**

[ _Il commence à caresser Hermione et ce devant votre mine certainement ahurie — oui bon, avouez que vous êtes choqué._ ]

 **HERMIONE GRANGER**

[ _Elle est en train de succomber corps et âme._ ]

Severus, mais qu'est-ce que tu...Ooooh.

 **.**

 _...Glace au citron, M &M's, Mars glacé... Glace au citron, M&M's, Mars glacé..._

* * *

 _Un autre personnage à la blonde chevelure, reconnaissable entre toutes, fait son apparition sur la scène. Il est blasé et ne jette même pas un regard au couple qui se croit dans une pièce de théâtre porno._

* * *

 **HERMIONE GRANGER**

[ _Elle arrête ce qu'elle faisait avec Severus quand elle reconnaît l'intrus qui vient de débarquer._ ]

Kyaaaaaaaaaaa ! Mais qu'est-ce que Malfoy fait là ? C'est une blague ?

 **oO§Oo**

LE RIDEAU SE FERME

 **oO§Oo**

LE RIDEAU SE ROUVRE

 **oO§Oo**

LE RIDEAU SE FERME A NOUVEAU

 **oO§Oo**

LE RIDEAU NE SAIT PLUS CE QU'IL DOIT FAIRE

 **oO§Oo**

* * *

 _Crabbe et Goyle viennent de faire main mise sur les bonbons de Malfoy. Oui les Mars, M &M's etc._

* * *

 **GOYLE**

[ _Il vient d'avoir une illumination — LA seule depuis qu'il existe dans la tête de l'auteur original_ ]

Au fait...

 **DRACO MALFOY**

[ _Désabusé_ ]

Quoi Goyle ?

 **GOYLE**

Ce n'est pas à ce moment là qu'il faut annoncer que tout appartien Rowling et que cette fanfiction est...

 **DRACO MALFOY**

[ _Excédé — Il sort sa baguette magique de sa poche et la pointe vers son camarade_ ]

SILENCIO !

 **oO§Oo**

LE RIDEAU SE FERME

 **oO§Oo**

À Suivre

* * *

Ah ! Ah ! Oui, bon je préviens, j'ai retrouvé ça au fond de mes tiroirs et je me suis dit que ça serait sympa de vous les faire lire. Clairement, là, il s'agissait de l'introduction au drabbles qui arriveront sous peu ! Dites-moi si ça vaut le coup que je continue ou pas...


	2. C'est une Blague 1 : La Punition

**Confidences en 100 Mots  
**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir l'introduction théâtrale de ces drabbles.

* * *

Un grand merci à vous pour vos reviews, CutieSunshine, Morgane (oui Draco est bien différent du Serpentard des romans, des films ou des fics, en général Ah ah !)AlwaySpero et LegolasKili. J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à autant de retours ! J'espère que ce premier drabble vous convaincra de lire la suite ^^.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

.

 **C'est une Blague**

.

* * *

 **1**

 **La Punition**

Hermione Granger est terrorisée.

— Ce n'est pas possible, murmure-t-elle à l'ombre noire qui lui fait face. C'est une blague ?

— Vous avez enfreint le règlement petite imprudente, rétorque Snape, un mauvais sourire se profilant aux coins des lèvres. Vous méritez une punition pour avoir fouillé dans mon placard sale effrontée !

— Non professeur, je vous en prie ! gémit Hermione, le regard suppliant tandis que Severus se rapproche, plus menaçant que jamais.

Snape jubile intérieurement, il va enfin pouvoir assouvir son...

— Professeur Snape, que faites-vous avec votre femme dans ce couloir à une heure pareille ? demande Minerva McGonagall surprise.

* * *

 **Petit rappel :** les drabbles sont des courts textes ne dépassant pas 100 mots.

Bon, j'aime beaucoup ce drabble dans lequel le couple **Granger/Snape** semble friand de jeu de rôle et ce, dans les couloirs de Poudlard ! Pauvre Minerva... Ou pauvre d'eux ? Un petit commentaire pour me dire si ça vous a plu et si je continue ? ^^


	3. C'est une Blague 2 : La Peur

**Confidences en 100 Mots  
**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir l'introduction théâtrale de ces drabbles.

* * *

Je suis vraiment contente que ces drabbles vous plaisent, enfin le premier. Merci pour leur review à : **AlwaySpero** , **AbsolutlyTonks** , **Morgane** ( _concernant la punition, j'y reviendrai dessus bien vite, contente que ça te plaise !_ ) et **La plume d'Elena**.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

.

 **C'est une Blague**

.

* * *

 **2**

 **La Peur**

— Severus, tu ne peux pas me laisser ici !

— Écoutez miss... Hermione, je ne peux rien faire. Je ne suis qu'un simple professeur.

— Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner comme ça ! s'écrie Hermione, désespérée.

Severus ne sait pas s'il doit rester ou partir.

Hermione transpire à grosses gouttes. Elle est allongée devant lui, les jambes écartées. Il est clair qu'elle souffre.

— Je ne peux pas, avoue Snape. C'est au dessus de mes forces.

— Je sens que ça vient ! s'exclame Hermione.

Severus est tétanisé.

— Le bébé, il arrive !

— C'est une blague ?

Elle le fusille du regard.

— NON.

* * *

Avouez que c'était mignon, non ?! Moi, je vois trop bien la scène en tout cas ! Pauvre Severus...


	4. C'est une Blague 3 : Après la Mort

**Confidences en 100 Mots  
**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir l'introduction théâtrale de ces drabbles.

* * *

Voici un nouveau drabble tout choupi qui je l'espère, vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

.

 **C'est une Blague**

.

* * *

 **3**

 **Après la Mort**

— En ce jour de joie, nous sommes ici pour unir ces deux êtres qui s'aiment, déclame avec emphase le grand Mage des unions entre sorciers de Grande Bretagne.

— Miss Hermione Granger, fille de Gary et Hélène Granger, acceptez-vous de prendre cet homme ici présent pour époux, de l'aimer pour le meilleur et pour le pire jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

Hermione regarde l'homme de lois, l'air plus déterminé que jamais.

— Non, je refuse.

— C'est une blague ? bégaye le Mage.

— Non, je refuse d'aimer Severus jusqu'à la mort, je veux l'aimer même au delà, déclare-t-elle avec amour.

* * *

Hermione nous a un peu fait peur sur ce coup là, mais non, ouf, elle ne va pas faire un pied de nez à ce pauvre Severus ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !


End file.
